A water cooled type alternator is a type of an alternator that is mounted within an engine block of a vehicle. A water jacket of the engine block is designed to support the water cooled type alternator. This arrangement is different from a conventional alternator, which is typically mounted on pins and/or bolts. Such pins and/or bolts for the conventional alternator are provided on a conventional tester for testing the conventional alternator. However, a conventional tester has fixed pin arrangements. An alternator, such as the water cooled type alternator, having pin arrangements different from those provided on the conventional tester, may not be mountable on the conventional tester. Further, for the water cooled type alternator, conventional testers provide a fixed single mounting pin to mount the water cooled type alternator, and such a single mounting pin bears all the weight of the water cooled type alternator causing bending and potential breakage of the single mounting pin, as well as potential damage to the alternator casing.
Accordingly, there is a need for properly mounting a water cooled type alternator on a conventional tester to bench test the water cooled type alternator.